Voyage
by bshinigami
Summary: Tomoyo has feelings for Eriol but he only sees her as a lil' sis. Or does he... Ok. Not an interesting summary, but yea.


p.a- K. I'm not really in a mood for writing but it's Valentine's day on Friday and I wanna dedicate this to all my friends out there, Lil' Blossom, Anime, Syaoran no Hime, ChetteTeng and mysterio000. Well, uh.. the main reason is coz they are all good writers (there are others too, but I forgot some, sorries! As soon as I remember, I'll dedicate them to you, but these are my fave authors. Oh and Early Dawn too!).

Anyways, wish you guys a Happy St. Valentine's and hope you guys get a pressie, whether if it's from a friend or someone else… Oh yea, and this is also dedicated to Piggy Ho Ho and Snakey!! You guys all rock!!

**Disclaimer**: You know it, I know it, we all know it. It's Vday so I won't wreck it for you guys.

**Summary: **Tomoyo likes Eriol, but he treats her like a lil' sis. Will she ever find the courage to tell her Onii-chan?

Music to for my Onii-chan 

"Tomoyo-chan, this is for you," a 6-year-old boy said holding out an old wooden box.

"Arigatou Onii-chan!" a little girl about the age of 3 replied as she took the box and kissed her 'Onii-chan' on the cheek…

"Give it to me!" Rioki yelled in frustration as he landed a second punch on Tomoyo's already bruised left-cheek. 

13-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji fell to the ground in tears of pain while still clutching very tightly onto a small and very old wooden box. The wooden box was her life. Wherever she went, it went to.

Normal people would think 'Aww, how sweet, the little girl wouldn't let go of her treasure box' when they come across Tomoyo, but as she grew older people began to grow more suspicious of what's in the box especially people at school since she's in Grade 2 of junior high now.

Rioki, a school bully once again pulled Tomoyo up by her uniform collar and landed a low blow towards her stomach. 

Poor little Tomoyo welped in pain. Though that pain was going to be over soon. She just know it, her Onii-chan will definitely rescue her. Then, that moment came.

SMASH! Rioki was on the floor.

"Hell?" He cursed as he stood up.

"Leave my lil' sis alone" Eriol warned daringly.

"Onii-chan, don't do it, you'll get hurt" Tomoyo breathed out in a hardly audible tone.

Soon, her prediction came like a miracle as Eriol's glasses were knocked off and was being continuously beaten up… all to just protect his little sister.

Tomoyo and Eriol had been friends since they could remember. Eriol always stood up for Tomoyo like a big Bro she never had, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't treat her like a baby and treated her more like she was his girlfriend instead. But dreams are only meant to be kept inside the head and they only come out when one is asleep or daydreaming.

At any rate, if a dream was told, it is said that the magic of dreams wouldn't work as effectively and maybe like magick, it would backfire.

Soon, pouring rain started to fall dangerously as Rioki escaped for shelter.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, age 16, male and in grade 1 of senior high school slowly crawled towards Tomoyo to cover her from the cold, refreshing rain.

                                                                        *

"Itai! Not so strong!" Tomoyo complained as Eriol moistured rubbing alcohol onto her bruises.

"It's your fault! Why don't you just let them take that stupid box? I could always get you another one you know" Eriol cussed.

"Demo, Onii-chan, You made a promise on this box. I can't throw it away" Tomoyo whined.

"For Pete's Sake Tomoyo-chan. When will you grow up? Someday you'll need to get a boyfriend, so why not start early" Eriol cussed even more.

"No! I don't want to" Tomoyo opposed clutching the box like a toddler would do with its teddy bear.

Eriol did nothing but sigh. Tomoyo was always the stubborn type. Whatever Tomoyo wants, Tomoyo gets.

"Speaking of which, Eriol-kun –"

"That's Onii-chan for you young lady" Eriol interrupted.

"FINE! ONII-CHAN!" Tomoyo teased as she stuck out her tongue. Eriol chuckled at her immaturity.

"Anyways, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you have a date or not".

"Yes, I have a date, and you should get one too" Eriol lied. Even though he really loved Tomoyo more than a sis, he knew that they weren't able to go further than that for the sake of friendship.

"Oh" Tomoyo unconsciously replied.

                                                                        *

Eriol got up lazily. It was the start of a new day, but today was a special day. Today was Valentine's Day. The day he hated most. He always dreamed of going to the park with Tomoyo on this day swinging together laughing, then later going for ice cream. 

Too bad they were only dreams.

As Eriol opened the door for his usual morning jog, but he found a little parcel infront of his doorstep with a card attached to it.

The card wrote:

Dear Eriol-kun,

                         I know I shouldn't tell you this today, especially since you already have a girlfriend, but I thought about it all of last night and I decided that it's for the best.

Do you remember the music box you gave me 10 years ago? Yes. 10 years ago on this same day, you gave me this box. You promised that you'd protect me as long as I have the box and whenever I'm in trouble I just have to play the soft melody. You never broke that promise. You also said that when I get married, I could return the box back to you, because from that day on, my husband would be able to protect me.

Eriol-kun, I know you probably won't feel the same way, but I want to tell you I have feelings for you, even though I know you only treat me like a lil' sis. I know I've given you a lot of trouble throughout those past 10 years, so now I'll give back your music box because I can't afford to cause you anymore trouble.

Inside the music box is my most treasured item. Treasure it well.

                                                                                                Love, Tomoyo.

                                                                        *

Tomoyo sat on the swing alone casting a dark shadow over the ground.

"I thought you might want this back" Eriol's voice came from her right.

Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol there with the music box in his hands.

"I thought you were on your date" Tomoyo said wearily.

"I lied." Eriol said calmly.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "But why?"

"Because I fell in love with the girl in this picture." He said softly as he opened up the music box, which started to play Voyage.

Tomoyo smiled and gave Eriol a warm hug.

"Me too"

Inside the music box, was a photo of Eriol and Tomoyo with Eriol's hands around Tomoyo's waist. It was taken when she was 6 years old, which makes him nine. Back then, it was for fun, this time, it was for real…

END

p.a- I know it sucks bad, but it's 11pm at night and my mum's sueing me to go to bed .

Anyways, Happy Vday Guys. And the song Voyage belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki. I was going to use Eden from Yami no Matsuei but Voyage sounded like a sweet fairy tale (I think it's meant to be one too, coz of the Video clip that goes with it).


End file.
